The present invention relates to blast-resistant containers, and particularly to such containers for receiving an explosive or explosive-suspect article, such as a hidden bomb, for preventing or minimizing damage in the event the article explodes.
Blast-resistant containers are now widely used for holding an explosive, or an explosive-suspect article, in order to either transport the article to a place where it can be safely detonated, or to permit its safe detonation within the container itself. The known blast-resistant containers presently in use are generally of thick heavy and bulky construction in order to be able to withstand the blast should the article placed within it explode.
An object of the present invention is to provide a blast-resistant container which is of simpler, lighter and less bulky construction than the blast-resistant containers heretofore used.